infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Kyon (Haruhi Suzumiya)
Kyon (actual name unknown) is the long-suffering Anchor of the Loop inhabited by, and possibly created by, Haruhi Suzumiya. Description Kyon is a tall, somewhat gangly Japanese high school student, varying between fifteen and seventeen years of age. He prefers to dress sharply when allowed to pick his own clothes, but wears uniforms of any sort in as sloppy and careless a fashion as authorities are willing to overlook. His default expression is a bored, apathetic frown, ranging upward to annoyance. He seldom smiles, and only very rarely laughs. He speaks in a surprisingly deep, resonant baritone, which he often keeps quiet almost to the point of whispering. History In baseline Kyon grew up as an ordinary, somewhat underachieving Japanese public school student. In his youth he was fond of science fiction and fantasy, but he claims to have been a cynic and skeptic from birth. This changed abruptly when he met Haruhi Suzumiya and became entangled in the creation of the SOS Brigade. Since he is the only member of the Brigade willing to stand up to Suzumiya and unaligned with any of the supernatural factions interested in her, he is the unwilling voice of conscience in the group... almost to the point that he exercises more command over the Brigade than its self-proclaimed leader. The presence of a temporal loop within his world's baseline primed Kyon for understanding of the Infinite Loops, and he has adapted to Looping far faster than most other Anchors. Personality Kyon is lazy and generally phlegmatic. It takes a lot for him to overcome his innate reserve. His sense of humor is exceptionally dry; he was almost literally born to be the straight man who constantly tells his clown partner, "Are you kiddin' me?" Despite this he secretly enjoys being involved with one unusual occurrence after another, to the point that he repeatedly rejects opportunities to live a normal, uneventful life. Kyon is the only Looper native to his world who trusts Haruhi Suzumiya implicitly. Though he often tries to thwart her more outlandish antics, he is her strongest backer. He also exhibits fierce loyalty to the other members of the SOS Brigade, including unofficial member Tsuruya. Indeed, loyalty and consideration for the needs and feelings of others seem to be the most important moral qualities in Kyon's view of others. Abilities * Subspace Pocket: Kyon was the first of his Loop to learn the trick, having been taught by Twilight Sparkle. * Genre Savvy: Although he doesn't consider himself an otaku, Kyon is exceptionally well read and can recognize tropes of all kinds when they crop up in the Loops. To a certain extent he can even use them to his advantage, though not always. * Perfectly Ordinary Human: Through a combination of his innate laziness and other factors, Kyon is actively resistant to the normal Looper trait of picking up skills and abilities through Fused Loops or in-Loop variants. This is aided in no small part by Kyon usually taking the role of an ordinary person or a minor character overshadowed by Haruhi herself. Known Glitches * Nameless: For reasons unknown, Kyon's true name cannot be communicated in any way by anyone, not even Admins, outside his home Loop. Even Hub backups don't use it. * Death Glitch: So far, each time Kyon has died thus far in his home Loop, a new person from his Loop has begun Looping. This has usually been someone directly or indirectly responsible for the circumstances of his death.This glitch has not been observed during Fused or Crossover Loops... possibly because Kyon hasn't died in any of those yet. Relationships Haruhi Suzumiya: Though he often acts exasperated or annoyed by her, and never admits it himself, Kyon has a deep and abiding relationship with Haruhi that is obvious to almost anybody who spends more than five minutes with the two together. Likewise, Haruhi pretends Kyon is only her flunky, but tends to get annoyed by signs of interest between Kyon and any other women... Yuki Nagato: Looping Yuki has a deep personal affection and loyalty for Kyon which, by her nature as a humanoid interface for a data-based alien life form, she is not equipped to express. Kyon returns this affection with a protective instinct and a (self-declared) ability to discern passionate emotions based on extremely slight perceived alterations in behavior or speech. Loopers in General: As a general rule Kyon is pitied by most other Loopers, who don't understand how he can stand spending eternity bossed around and driven insane by Haruhi Suzumiya. Kyon pretends indifference to this. Ranma Saotome: The First Looper understands exactly how Kyon can stand it... and pities him all the more. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Haruhi Suzumiya Category:Anchor